En mi hogar
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Atem se ha marchado y Anzu se encuentra muy triste...pero al cabo de un mes recibe una sorpresa...atemxanzu...mi primer fic de yugioh! espero les guste
1. capitulo 1 introduccion

**YU-GI-OH!**

**En mi hogar**

Hoy se cumple ya un mes desde que él se marcho, ese día fue el más doloroso de toda mi vida ya que lo único que pude hacer fue observar como el regresaba a su mundo para no volver al nuestro, Atem era su nombre y aunque es extraño el se volvió parte de nosotros, un gran amigo para mí y los muchachos, hermano mayor para Yugi y un gran duelista para el mundo, pero nadie sabe realmente que tan importante era para mí, aún recuerdo aquel día, en el antiguo y misterioso Egipto.

El faraón Atem ya recordaba quien era y como es que había llegado su espíritu a vivir en el rompecabezas del milenio. Yugi, Katsuya, Hiroto, los hermanos Kaiba, los hermanos Ishtar y yo; estábamos reunidos juntos en el templo para llevar nuestra misión al final y poder permitirle a Atem descansar en el mundo de los muertos, el duelo de Yugi y el faraón había terminado, Yugi había obtenido la victoria pero eso no le importaba su triunfo solamente indicaba que el camino llegaba a su fin y el faraón se marcharía para siempre. Recuerdo que el faraón nos miró con esos ojos alegres y cálidos que siempre mostraba

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Dijo con voz calmada mientras se acercaba a Yugi que no podía contener las lagrimas

¡Muchas gracias Yugi, gracias a ti he podido recordar mi pasado!

Atem tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero esa sonrisa mostraba un sentimiento de tristeza, Yugi no decía palabra alguna solamente miraba al espíritu. Katsuya y Hiroto cubrían sus rostros para que no los vieran llorar, yo por otra parte sentía tristeza, Atem se marcharía después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que habíamos logrado juntos pero yo no quería que se marchara por que él era para mí... era para mí... una persona muy especial

¡Amigos gracias por todo! Dijo el faraón acercándose a nosotros

¡Me alegra saber que tengo buenos amigos con quien siempre puedo confiar! Katsuya, Hiroto y... Atem se detuvo frente a mí, y sujeto mí mano con cariño

Anzu ¡Gracias! Anzu tu siempre me diste fuerzas suficientes para continuar, te agradezco tanto él acarició lentamente mi mano y después solo la soltó ligeramente, yo tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no lo hice ya que cuando miré a Atem a los ojos comprendí que esta despedida era mucho más dolorosa para él que para nadie más en aquel cuarto, no deseaba que el se fuera, pero que podía hacer yo, él ya había tomado su decisión

¡No tienes por que agradecerme nada, solamente quiero que recuerdes que siempre serás parte de nuestro equipo y que todos tenemos un lazo de amistad que nos une! Dije señalando el cartouche que colgaba de su cuello, el faraón me miraba fijamente sin decir nada, era como si quisiera decirme algo pero no podía hablar

¡no importa en donde estés tú siempre tendrás nuestra amistad! Dije mostrando una sonrisa, Atem solamente me miró y sonrió

¡Por favor, siempre tienen que ser tan dramáticos! Exclamó una voz detrás de mí, volvimos la mirada y Seto Kaiba nos miraba

Sigue siendo el mismo Yugi, si no les importa quiero marcharme ya de este lugar, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender como el manejar un compañía Agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a el faraón, Atem comenzó a reír levemente

¡Kaiba, tú siempre vas a ser el mismo, pero recuerda que el ser amable no quiere decir que eres débil! Agregó el faraón mientras daba vuelta para encontrarse nuevamente con Yugi, que lo miraba con lagrimas en el rostro

¡No es malo tener amigos!

Kaiba rió fuertemente ¡Gracias por el consejo, pero no te estoy asegurando que lo tomare en cuenta! Agregó mientras miraba a Mokuba que le sonreía

Mokuba Atem volvió la mirada y sonrió

¡Cuídate mucho y cuida a tu hermano! Mokuba sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, el faraón miró a los hermanos Ishtar que solamente hicieron una leve reverencia para despedir al faraón, quien hizo lo mismo

Atem Dijo Yugi, Atem se agacho para quedar frente con su amigo

¡Cuídate mucho, y no me olvides, por que yo jamás te olvidare! Yugi abrazo al faraón y el faraón respondió el abrazo

¡Tú también cuídate Yugi y nuevamente, gracias pequeño recuerda que siempre voy a estar a tu lado! El faraón se incorporo y dando la espalda avanzo para abrir la puerta al mundo de los muertos, levanto las cartas de los dioses egipcios y la puerta se abrió

¡Nos volveremos a ver! Dijo finalmente el faraón, y lentamente entró en aquella luz segadora. Yo no podía más, quise hacer algo pero mi cuerpo no respondía, de pronto una gran fuerza que venía dentro de mí hizo que corriera detrás de él, pero una mano me retuvo al voltear pude ver a Katsuya que con ojos tristes y serios movía su cabeza de un lado a otro indicándome que no hiciera nada, entonces de nuevo esa fuerza desapareció, luego lo escuche era la voz de Atem, pero estaba en mí cabeza _muchísimas gracias Anzu, cuídate, te estaré protegiendo siempre por que tu…tu… tu me ayudaste en muchas cosas, jamás cambies que cumplas tu sueño Anzu _

La voz se apago y poco tiempo después solo vi la silueta del faraón marchándose

¡No nos olvides! Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, Atem volvió la mirada y sonrió, entonces la puerta se cerró y el se había ido.

La tumba comenzó a temblar Debemos marcharnos esto se va a derrumbar Grito Marik mientras no guiaba a la salida

¡Seto! Exclamo Mokuba, por algún motivo extraño Kaiba yacía en el suelo, al parecer estaba inconsciente

¡Seto, Seto despierta, hermano! Gritaba Mokuba mientras movía el cuerpo de Kaiba la tumba comenzó a derrumbarse

¡Será mejor que salgamos, Anzu lleva a Mokuba a la salida, Hiroto ayúdame, Yugi date prisa esto no durará mucho! Grito katsuya mientras él y Hiroto levantaban a Kaiba y salían de la habitación, Yugi, Mokuba y yo fuimos los últimos en salir pero por suerte nadie salió herido. Yugi no decía nada parecía estar muy triste por que Atem se había ido, yo lo comprendía muy bien

¡Yugi, él va a estar bien! Dije tratando de animarlo, Yugi me miró aún con lagrimas y sonrió

¡Lo sé! Respondió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y secaba sus lagrimas ¡Muchas gracias Anzu! ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Yugi fue agradable pero yo no sentía la necesidad de sonreír, por alguna razón me sentía muy triste como si algo me faltara

¡Seto, Seto despierta! Mokuba estaba al lado de su hermano que no despertaba ¿pero que le habrá ocurrido? Poco tiempo después Kaiba estaba despertando, y para nuestra sorpresa se comportaba de una manera muy distinta a como normalmente era, nos habló por nuestros nombres y nos miraba de una manera diferente como si mirará a sus amigos de toda la vida, era una mirada cálida no se que le haya ocurrido, pero todo indica que él nos empieza a ver como amigos.

Pasamos la noche en casa de los Ishtar, era un lugar un poco aterrador pero mostraba alegría y tranquilidad, a cada uno de nosotros se nos llevo por lados distintos del refugio de los guarda tumbas

¡Aquí es tu habitación Anzu! Me dijo calmadamente Ishizu mientras me mostraba un pequeño cuarto

Gracias, Ishizu Dije desanimadamente era extraño no habían pasado más de unas cuantas horas desde que Atem se había ido y yo ya lo extrañaba, Ishizu me miraba de una manera calida y preocupada, lentamente entre en la habitación y deje mis maletas

Anzu Ishizu se acercó a mí

Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? Yo solo afirme con la cabeza mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, Ishizu me abrazó cariñosamente yo no podía hablar me sentía muy triste

¡Esa fue su decisión, yo no podía hacer nada! Dije dolorosamente mientras me aferraba a ella, Ishizu me soltó y me entregó ropa, era un vestido igual al que ella usaba

¡Acepta esto por favor! Me dijo calmadamente mientras sonreía, el verla sonreír hizo que en mis labios se dibujara una leve sonrisa

¡Eso es, esa es la verdadera Anzu que siempre sonríe y apoya! Ishizu dio vuelta y salió, me quede sola en la habitación, di vuelta y mire a mi alrededor, entonces el sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de mí una vez más lentamente me deje caer en la cama, estaba recostada mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, aún no podía creer que Atem se hubiera ido, y nunca pude decirle la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos, poco a poco comencé a quedarme dormida.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, en él estaba Shadi y me miraba mientras señalaba una entrada muy parecida a la del templo _¡Se paciente!_ Me decía con una voz calmada _¡Se paciente, por que todo puede ocurrir! _ . Desperté rápidamente y de mi rostro cayeron gotas de sudor frió, ese no era un sueño normal algo quería decir pero ¿qué?

Al día siguiente volvimos a Japón y ha pasado un mes desde entonces.


	2. ¿que le ocurre?

**¿Que le ocurre?**

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad Domino, a lo lejos la campana de la escuela sonaba indicando el final de las clases y el inicio del fin de semana, poco a poco los alumnos se marchaban, pero al final solo una persona quedaba en la escuela, era Anzu que se colocaba los zapatos para ir a casa

¡Hoy se cumple un mes! Se dijo amargamente mientras miraba el cielo y apretaba lentamente el cartouche que colgaba de su cuello

Hoy hace un mes que el no esta, ¡Cuánto lo extraño! Agregó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Anzu Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Anzu se sorprendió y volvió la mirada, era Yugi que caminaba hacía ella con una sonrisa

¡Hola Yugi! Saludo la chica mientras sonreía, Yugi se acercó a su amiga pero fue entonces cuando pudo ver que de los ojos de Anzu caían lágrimas, rápidamente su sonrisa se borro y apareció en su lugar una expresión preocupada

Anzu ¿Estabas llorando? Pregunto el pequeño con voz apagada, Anzu no supo que responder y seco las lagrimas de su rostro

No Yugi, no estaba llorando es solo… que bueno yo... Yugi pudo ver que Anzu estaba tratando de no preocuparlo, la chica se presionaba para que se le ocurriera algo que decir

Estoy un poco cansada eso es todo Anzu sonrió pero esa era una sonrisa forzada, Yugi suspiro lentamente

Anzu, soy tu amigo sabes que puedes contarme todo, por favor ahora dime ¿Por qué estabas llorando? Yugi miraba fijamente a los ojos azules de la muchacha, Anzu no sabía que decir no quería preocuparlo, lentamente esquivo la mirada del chico

Es por Atem ¿cierto? Dijo Yugi mientras bajaba la mirada, Anzu se sorprendió y miró a su amigo a la cara este a su vez la miró a los ojos, Anzu asintió lentamente con la cabeza

Verás es que yo… comenzó a decir la chica

yo… lentamente su voz comenzó a quebrarse

Bueno es solo que yo no pude… ¡YUGI, ANZU AHÍ ESTAN!

Interrumpió una voz, cuando los chicos volvieron la mirada vieron a Katsuya y a Hiroto que corrían hacía donde ellos se encontraban, Yugi mostró una gran sonrisa al ver a sus amigos, Anzu por su parte dejo salir lentamente un suspiro mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa

¡Hay, que alivio! Dijo Katsuya mientras se detenía para tomar aire

Los alcanzamos Agregó mientras levantaba su rostro para ver de frente a Yugi

¡Sí, creímos que no lo íbamos a lograr! Hiroto mantenía su brazo recargado a la espalda de Katsuya mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, Anzu sonreía pero al parecer sus amigos ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría

¿Anzu? Dijo finalmente Katsuya, la chica se sorprendió y sonrió con más fuerza

¿Que te ocurre? El chico se acercó a su amiga y la miró directamente a los ojos, Anzu sonrió pero sin darse cuenta sus manos temblaban, Hiroto se dio cuenta de esto e imito a Katsuya para así quedar frente a la muchacha

Eh… No me ocurre nada ¿Por qué lo dices Katsuya? Respondió ella mientras que ocultaba las manos en su espalda, Yugi entendía que como amigos sabían que cuando a Anzu le preocupaba algo su sonrisa era más forzada que cálida

¡A nosotros no nos engañas Anzu! Dijo Hiroto mientras señalaba a su amiga con un dedo

¿Algo te preocupa? Agregó mientras comenzaban a acorralar a la chica contra la pared

Sí, así es desde que regresamos de Egipto te has comportado de una manera muy extraña La voz de Anzu comenzó a hacerse más débil mientras más preguntas le hacían, la chica bajó la cabeza para no ver nada más que no fuera el piso, Yugi pudo observar que en los ojos de su amiga persistían una delicadas lagrimas que brillaban con la luz del sol

¡Muchachos ya basta! Dijo el pequeño mientras se entrometía entre sus amigos y Anzu, Katsuya y Hiroto no comprendían muy bien lo que ocurría pero se detuvieron al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de la chica

¡Yo… me tengo que ir! Anzu tenía una voz débil y melancólica; Yugi, Katsuya y Hiroto la miraban atónitos

¡Nos vemos mañana! Agregó la chica mientras apresuraba el paso fuera de la escuela

¡ANZU, ESPERA! Grito Yugi mientras alargaba una mano para detenerla pero no lo logró, lo único que los chicos pudieron observar fue desaparecer a su amiga entre otros alumnos que esperaban ansiosos el llegar a sus casas Anzu Yugi bajo su mano lentamente y en sus ojos se dibujo una mirada preocupada

Yugi Dijo Katsuya mientras miraba al pequeño, este a su vez giró para verlo de frente

¿Tu sabes que le ocurre a Anzu? Agregó mientras su voz bajaba de tono, Yugi asintió lentamente con la cabeza

Y ¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó Hiroto con preocupación

Es por Atem Respondió Yugi, Katsuya y Hiroto se sorprendieron al conocer la respuesta de su amigo

Por Atem Repitió Hiroto

¿Pero por que? Preguntó Katsuya

¡AY, COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN TONTO! Hiroto lo miraba de una forma acusadora

¡A QUIEN LE DICES TONTO IDIOTA, QUE ACASO QUIERES PELEAR! Dijo Katsuya mientras se volvía de una manera agresiva a Hiroto, Yugi los miraba sin decir nada lentamente un suspiro salio de su boca, Katsuya y Hiroto lo observaron y su pelea termino antes de empezar

mira Katsuya, como te sentirías si la persona más importante para ti en todo el mundo se fuera y no la volvieras a ver Katsuya miraba en silencio a Yugi y de pronto su cara se coloro

ahora imagina que jamás pudiste decirle lo que realmente sentías por ella, dime Katsuya ¿Cómo te sentirías? El pequeño Yugi miró con atención a su amigo mientras este pensaba en algo que responder, el color permanecía en su cara

¡AY, QUE LINDO SE PUSO ROJO! Dijo Hiroto de una manera burlona mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Katsuya por el cuello, Katsuya trataba de soltarse de su amigo

¡Y COMO NO SI ESTA PENSANDO EN MAI! Agregó finalmente Hiroto con una gran sonrisa, el rostro de Katsuya se coloró aún más

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO HIROTO, YO NO PENSABA EN MAI! Decía Katsuya mientras trataba de ocultar el color que había en su rostro y soltándose rápidamente de su amigo que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa burlona

¡CLARO QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ELLA SI NO POR QUE TE COMENZASTE A COMPORTAR ASÍ! Hiroto luchaba para que Katsuya no se soltara, Yugi miraba a sus amigos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y suspiro lentamente; pero había alguien más en la escuela y los estaba observando muy de cerca

¿Qué? Exclamó Yugi sorprendido al ver que esa persona era Seto Kaiba y se encontraba escondido detrás de los casilleros, pero cuando se percato de que Yugi lo había visto salió apresuradamente de su escondite y se marchó. Yugi sabía que él se había comenzado a comportar de una manera muy extraña desde que regresaron de Egipto, y con alegría se dio cuenta que al igual que ellos Kaiba estaba preocupado por Anzu

¡Vayamos a casa, ya es tarde! Dijo el pequeño a sus amigos, quienes dejaron de pelear y asintieron, poco tiempo después se marcharon.


	3. una extraña conversación

**YuGiOh no me pertenece, lamentablemente jeje es de la gran mente del gran Kazuki, espero les guste**

**Una extraña conversación**

Otro día había ya comenzado y con él, el fin de semana. En la ciudad había muchachos que esperaban ver algo interesante con que pasar el tiempo, Anzu por su parte había ido para dar solo un paseo ya que tenía el día libre por que no le tocaba trabajar y había terminado con los deberes escolares. El día era agradable, el aire soplaba lentamente mientras las hojas de los árboles caían, la chica camino por mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo, cada paso que daba era para ir a algún sitio en donde ella había estado con Atem, fue desde la cafetería hasta el centro de juegos, a Kaibalandia y al parque, incluso se detuvo frente a una tienda en donde Atem había comprado un sobre de cartas; de pronto sus pies la llevaron al museo Domino

_ ¿Cómo llegue aquí? _Pensó Anzu mientras miraba la entrada del museo

_Fue aquí, donde todo comenzó, cuando… _el corazón de la chica deseaba marcharse pero su cuerpo no le permitía moverse de donde estaba, y ahí se quedó inmóvil viendo a la gente pasar, su mirada se perdía con desilusión mientras recordaba esos momentos

Atem susurro débilmente mientras daba un paso adelante, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba, al mirar hacía adelante vio que era Yugi quien la miraba desde la entrada del museo parecía que el chico sabía que su amiga iría en algún momento, tenía una mirada triste, Anzu no supo que hacer, Yugi movió la boca como intentando decirle algo pero Anzu no quiso saber nada y salió corriendo

¡Anzu espera! Yugi apresuró el paso y rápidamente la detuvo tomándola de un brazo, la chica se quedó quieta

¡Necesito hablar contigo! Agregó el pequeño mientras se paraba frente a la chica y la miraba a los ojos.

Poco tiempo después ambos estaban sentados en una banca en el parque, Yugi miraba a su amiga que estaba callada y que no lo miraba a la cara

Anzu Dijo el chico mientras la miraba fijamente, Anzu por su parte lo volteó a ver lentamente

¡Ahora puedes decirme lo que no terminaste de decirme ayer! Anzu se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza

Y ¿Qué quieres que diga? En la voz de la chica había un leve tono de burla y dolor

¡Pues me gustaría saber por que te comportas así! Yugi se levanto de una forma brusca y miró a su amiga, de los labios de Anzu salió una pequeña risa que calmo al chico

¡Vaya Yugi! Como has cambiado durante estos años Anzu levantó la mirada y sonrió de una forma triste

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pregunto Yugi mientras se volvía a sentar

¡Cuando te conocí apenas y tenías el valor para preguntarle algo a alguien y ahora incluso te molestas conmigo por que no hablo! Yugi sintió como el color subía por su rostro

¡Pues todo fue gracias a Atem, él me enseño a ser valiente en todo! Respondió el pequeño mientras sonreía

Si, te pareces a él pero… El tono de voz de Anzu bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro, Yugi volteó a ver a la chica mientras la sonrisa desaparecía

… pero no eres él Agregó finalmente la chica mientras miraba fijamente el suelo.

Yugi pareció entender mejor la situación y tomo delicadamente la mano de su amiga

¡Anzu, a Atem no le hubiera gustado verte así! Anzu rápidamente miró al pequeño que le sonreía

sabes continuó su amigo mientras miraba los ojos de la muchacha

él acostumbraba a decirme que le gustaba verte sonreír, por que cuando sonreías le dabas fuerza Anzu sonrió débilmente

¿Eso te decía? Pregunto mientras sonreía y su cara se coloraba, Yugi asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con mayor entusiasmo

¿Y sabes por que lo decía Anzu? La chica negó con la cabeza

Él lo decía por que tú eres a quien más…. YUGI! Una voz interrumpió al pequeño mientras una melena rubia caía sobre el rostro del chico, Anzu miró sorprendida quien era

¡Pero si es Rebeca! Yugi miró a la chica que lo abrazaba con gran fuerza

¡Hola Rebeca! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Rebeca se pegó a Yugi lo más que pudo, Anzu miraba callada como su amigo se sonrojaba

¡Hay Yugi, tú sabes que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin verte! La pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yugi y volteó a ver a Anzu para ver cual sería su reacción, pero Anzu no hizo nada (lo cual le pareció raro a Rebeca) luego un silenció incomodo se formo.

¡Bueno, ustedes dos deben tener mucho de que hablar así que mejor me voy! Dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y daba vuelta

¡Nos vemos mañana Yugi, gracias por todo! Hasta luego Rebeca

Yugi quiso soltarse del abrazo de Rebeca para detener a Anzu pero la chica ya había corrido para alejarse de ese lugar

Anzu Susurro el pequeño mientras veía la silueta de su amiga desparecer entre la gente

¡Que le pasa a esa chica, ella no era así! Dijo Rebeca mientras volvía a ver a Yugi que la miraba con ojos serios, estaba muy molesto por que era la segunda vez que alguien lo interrumpía cuando iba a hablar con Anzu, a ese paso jamás sabría como se sentía su amiga, estaba muy preocupado.

_¿Por qué? No entiendo ¿Por qué me siento así? _Pensaba la chica mientras tomaba camino hacía el muelle, cuando llego lo único que hizo fue sentarse y observar el movimiento de las olas

¿Por qué, por que lo extraño tanto? De los ojos de Anzu cayeron dos finas lagrimas y estas se perdieron en el océano, la chica se quedo ahí sentada sin decir o pensar nada, el sonido de unos pasos la sacaron de su mente solamente sintió como alguien se paraba a su lado

Mazaki Dijo la voz de una manera tranquila y seria, esa voz le era muy familiar Anzu lentamente volteo a ver a esa persona, y ahí estaba Seto Kaiba parado junto a ella mientras la miraba con esos ojos fríos que el acostumbraba a mostrar

¿Kaiba? Anzu se sorprendió tanto que creía que su vista le fallaba, lentamente talló sus ojos y volvió a mirar pero era real.

¿Qué haces aquí? La chica parpadeo muchas veces, Kaiba volvió la mirada hacía ella y guardo silencio, a lo lejos se veía un pequeño barco que cruzaba

¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? Dijo finalmente Kaiba rompiendo ese silencio tan incomodo, la chica se sorprendió al encontrar un tono amigable en su voz, Anzu no sabía que hacer y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Kaiba miró el mar mientras una agradable brisa marina soplaba, Anzu no entendía que estaba haciendo el ahí, y por que le había hablado de una manera tan extraña

_desde hace tiempo se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña, creó que tiene que ver con el desmayo que tuvo en el templo, pero se supone que tiene una empresa que dirigir, no creo que se pueda tomar el tiempo a la ligera como para charlar conmigo _Pensó Anzu mientras miraba fijamente a Kaiba, de pronto Kaiba la miró, en sus ojos había calidez, a Anzu un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, ese no era el Kaiba que había conocido, no el Kaiba que acostumbraba decir "El duelo de monstruos es de poder, no fe" o "Seré reconocido como el mejor duelista del mundo" él era otro Seto Kaiba

Mazaki, desde que el faraón regresó al mundo de los espíritus, te has comportado de una manera muy extraña Dijo Kaiba con un tono más frió en la voz

¿Extraña? Preguntó Anzu asombrada era posible que Kaiba se diera cuenta de su comportamiento

Si, extraña Respondió Kaiba, mientras asentía con la cabeza

¿Por qué lo dices, Kaiba? Anzu se sentía un poco incomoda pero continuo con la conversación.

Kaiba se recargo en una pequeña columna igual en la que ella estaba sentada

verás tu no eres de las personas que se desaniman tan fácilmente Dijo el chico lentamente mientras la volteaba a ver, Anzu no entendía nada pero escuchó con atención

tu siempre sonríes y animas a Yugi y a ese duelista de tercera pero últimamente estas muy callada y no sonríes Kaiba la miró fijamente, de pronto fue como si en ese momento se diera cuenta de que era el quien se comportaba raro, ya que Anzu lo miraba atónita y con expresión perdida

Bueno este yo… Agregó Kaiba mientras se incorporaba y metía sus manos en sus bolsillos

Ya me tengo que ir el chico dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar

¡Kaiba, espera! Anzu estiro su mano como para detenerlo, pero el muchacho se quedo quieto y volteo a verla, Anzu bajo su mano al regazo y agacho la cabeza

Tienes razón Kaiba mi forma de ser a cambiado pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que fue por que el faraón se fue? Agrego la chica mientras apretaba sus puños en su regazo, Kaiba la miró y se acerco para quedar sentado en un pílate a su lado

Por que Respondió Kaiba con aire calmado y serio.

Anzu levantó el rostro para verlo de frente

Te he visto llorar muchas veces. Te vi llorar en el reino de los duelistas, en mi torneo de ciudad batallas e incluso cuando conocimos a Darts y a esos motociclistas fracasados; pero jamás te vi sufrir tanto como cuando el faraón Atem se marcho. Eso es por que él era un muy buen amigo tuyo ¿no? Kaiba mantenía sus brazos cruzados y una mirada un tanto fría, Anzu sonrió débilmente el chico la miró sorprendido

No Agregó ella mientras miraba el océano y recordaba a su querido Atem El era mucho más que un amigo, Kaiba el era para mí… en esta frase un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica

¡una persona muy especial! Kaiba la miraba en silencio, Anzu miró al chico y sonrió

pero jamás se lo pude decir Exclamó la chica y su voz comenzó a perder fuerza

¡Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso Kaiba! De los ojos de Anzu cayeron delicadas lágrimas que brillaban con el sol que estaba a punto de esconderse.

En el rostro de Kaiba se dibujo una expresión de compasión el chico busco algo en su bolsillo y poco tiempo después le daba a Anzu un pañuelo con las iniciales Kaiba Corp.

La chica lo tomo y se seco con el

Lo ves es muy extraño verte llorar de esa manera Kaiba miró tiernamente a Anzu y sonrió como si ellos dos fueran muy buenos amigos

¡Lo lamento mucho! Se apresuró a decir la muchacha mientras apretaba el pequeño pañuelo azul con ambas manos

Pero no se por que te digo esto de seguro tienes muchas cosas más importantes que hacer que verme llorar por cosas del pasado Agregó la chica mientras volvía a ver a Kaiba, que la veía tranquilamente

¡De hecho ya he comenzado a tomar mis asuntos con más tranquilidad, ya que así puedo pasar más tiempo con Mokuba! Respondió Kaiba mientras sonreía

Esta bien que te sientas triste pero no crees que ocultando lo que sientes preocupas un poco a Yugi y a los demás Agregó el chico mientras la sonrisa desaparecía y cambiaba a su típica expresión seria.

Anzu sentía que el tenía deseos de ayudarla pero ¿Por qué?

No lo se, tal vez a Katsuya y a Hiroto pero… Anzu miró hacía el cielo y una delicada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

Yugi siempre supo acerca de mis sentimientos hacía Atem Kaiba miró sorprendido a la chica

¡Lo sabe! Exclamo el chico con voz sorprendida y tranquila a la vez,

Anzu asintió lentamente con la cabeza y miró al muchacho a la cara

Si, el siempre lo supo e incluso trato muchas veces de que yo le confesara al faraón, pero nunca tuve las fuerzas necesarias para decírselo Anzu sonrió tristemente mientras pensaba en su amigo y todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por ella.

Kaiba miró a la chica y un suspiro salió de su boca

Ya veo, pero aún así los preocupas y ellos te quieren ayudar no puedes quedarte pensando solo en el pasado por más triste que sea, debes continuar y tratar de no cometer los mismos errores, para que no vuelvas a sufrir, por tu bien y por tus seres queridos Dijo Kaiba mientras sacaba el relicario en forma de carta de duelo de su cuello y lo miraba fijamente.

Anzu entendió rápidamente que el pensaba en su vida, en lo dura que había sido y todo lo que había pasado para lograr lo mejor para Mokuba, de pronto una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

Además tu tienes esa frase que siempre les dices a tus amigos, esa frase que los une siempre, Yugi me dijo en una ocasión que esa frase le daba fuerza para continuar por que el sabe que siempre iba a contar con ustedes, no importa que tan separados estuvieran el chico miró nuevamente al horizonte

¿Como sabes tanto de mí? Pregunto Anzu mientras lo miraba aún con lágrimas en sus ojos azules, la pregunta pareció sorprenderle a Kaiba pero su expresión no cambio

Hace ya un poco más de cuatro años que conozco a Yugi, a sido mi rival e incluso compañero de batallas; a través de él he aprendido cosas de ti, del faraón y del par de anormales Anzu comenzó a reír débilmente

Eso quiere decir que todo eso de su lazo de amistad es real Kaiba termino y una leve brisa movió su cabello y su gabardina blanca.

Anzu recordó su lazo de amistad y se alegro de saber que siempre tendría a sus amigos para que la apoyaran y animaran cuando más lo necesitara, la chica sonrió y miró a Kaiba que extrañamente sonreía

¡Kaiba, muchas gracias por animarme! Exclamo alegremente la chica mientras sonreía, Kaiba la miraba sorprendido y se puso de pie

¡bueno ya debo irme, Mokuba debe estar preocupado! Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la ciudad

¡Kaiba! Anzu lo alcanzo y se paró frente a él

pensé que ni yo ni mis amigos te agradábamos ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Kaiba la miró y desvió la mirada en dirección al horizonte, luego cerró sus ojos como para recordar algo y sonrió

¡No me creerías! Dijo finalmente mientras la volteaba a ver

¡Pruébame! Exclamo la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Kaiba no sabía que hacer

¡Kaiba hace muchos años yo creía que en un cuerpo no podían habitar dos almas, o que una carta de duelo de monstruos no podía robar el alma de alguien o que llegaría a conocer a un faraón, créeme después de todo eso yo ya no creo en imposibles! Anzu sonrió y en el rostro de Kaiba apareció una sonrisa

Dime ¿me creerías si te dijera que tuve un sueño en donde mi vida era completamente distinta, me refiero a que mis padres vivían, Mokuba y yo vivíamos en una casa muy parecida a la de ustedes y que todos éramos buenos amigos? Cuando Kaiba termino Anzu sonrió

¡Claro que te creería, ya que todo puede pasar y a veces los sueños son algo más que un sueño! Anzu sonrió una última vez y dio vuelta para ir a casa

¡sabes Kaiba me da la impresión de que nos estamos volviendo buenos amigos y eso me hace muy feliz, gracias por todo! Agregó la chica mientras daba medía vuelta para despedirse de el chico, que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

¡Cuando quieras Mazaki! Respondió el chico mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonreía.

Poco tiempo después ambos se marcharon.


	4. El agradecimiento de Anzu

**(Hime: por cierto acerca del sueño, es de un fic que hizo una amiga mía, si desean leerlo, les suplico me manden un review diciendolo, y asi vere si mi amiga me deja ponerlo jejej según ella no escribe bien, pero lo hace como una profesional XD**

**Yugioh no me pertenece es del gran Kazuki) **

**El agradecimiento de Anzu**

Anzu se dirigía de regreso a casa, su animo había mejorado y todo gracias a Kaiba

_Desde ahora volveré a ser la misma de antes, no importa que Atem no se encuentre conmigo por que siempre será parte de mí y el siempre me apoyará _Anzu pasó frente a un aparador y un pequeña figura llamó su atención

¿Qué? Exclamó la chica mientras miraba con detenimiento la figura, era un pequeño mago oscuro muy bien detallado y cuidado

¡Es perfecta para Yugi, se la compraré para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho, AH también hay un dragón negro de ojos rojos para Katsuya y un ciber comandante para Hiroto, son perfectas para mis amigos! Anzu sonrió alegremente mientras miraba alrededor, para su sorpresa vio una pequeña figura de un dragón blanco de ojos azules, la imagen de Kaiba y la conversación que tuvieron llegó a la cabeza de Anzu, la muchacha sonrió y entró a la tienda.

Era un lugar agradable, pero de seguro el señor Moto la hubiera matado de haber sabido que había comprado en otro lugar que no era su tienda

¡Buenas Tardes! Saludo un señor mayor detrás del mostrador

¡Buenas tardes, señor! Regresó Anzu el saludo

¿En que le puedo ayudar señorita? Preguntó amablemente el vendedor mientras Anzu se acercaba para hablar con él

Disculpe, las figuras que están en el aparador, ¿están en venta? El señor asintió lentamente con la cabeza, Anzu sonrió y revisó si tenía la cantidad necesaria para comprarlas

¡Las compró! Exclamó Anzu al ver que su dinero era más que suficiente, poco tiempo después el señor envolvió las figuras en pequeñas bolsas con el fin de que ninguna se maltratara

¡Aquí tiene! Anzu entregó el dinero con una sonrisa, el señor lo recibió calmadamente

¡Muchas gracias, señor! Dijo la chica mientras daba vuelta para marcharse

¡Esperé, señorita! Anzu se detuvo al escuchar al vendedor, al voltear observo como el anciano sacaba una pequeña figura de Kuribou de una caja

¡Esto es un regalo, por favor, acéptelo! Anzu no supo que hacer, luego miró al señor a los ojos y sonrió

¡Muchas gracias! Dijo mientras tomaba la figurilla y la observaba cuidadosamente, luego Anzu recordó una charla que había tenido tiempo atrás con Atem.

_Flash back _

¡Tú te pareces mucho a Kuribou! Dijo Atem sonriendo

¿Por que lo dices faraón? Anzu sonreía a su amigo que la miraba fijamente, de pronto una expresión de asombro apareció en el rostro del chico

¿Me llamaste faraón? Anzu sonrió al ver lo sorprendido que estaba Atem

¡Claro, no es eso lo que eres, bueno, como aún no recuerdas tu nombre es lógico que te llame así o prefieres que te llame Yami, o tal vez Yugi! El chico la miraba atónito mientras en su cara se dibujaba una leve sonrisa

¡Bueno es que yo no creía que supieras que yo era el faraón! Agregó calmadamente mientras pasaba el vaso de jugo de una mano a otra

¡Tenemos ya mucho tiempo de conocernos, no se te hace lógico que yo ya pueda diferenciar entre quien es Yugi y quien es Yami! Respondió calmadamente mientras miraba al chico que sonreía con la cara colorada

Bueno ahora que todo se aclaró Yami ¿Me puedes decir por que me parezco a Kuribou? El chico asintió con la cabeza

¡Kuribou es tierno y amable, pero por dentro es muy fuerte! Es en eso en lo que tu y él se parecen Anzu sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo y un leve rubor se difumino en su cara

¡Yo no soy fuerte! Agregó la chica mientras tomaba un trago de jugo, Atem la miró con asombro

¡En eso te equivocas! Dijo el espíritu mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

¡Siempre has sido fuerte, tu corazón es muy fuerte y eso es lo que nos da fuerza a Yugi y a mí para continuar! La cara de Atem se sonrojo mientras que en sus labios había una gran sonrisa.

Anzu sonrió también

¡Gracias! Dijo la chica tomando la mano de su amigo, que se coloro rápidamente

¡pero yo soy fuerte solo por que mis amigos me necesitan a su lado! Yami miró a la muchacha y su corazón palpito rápidamente

¡Te necesito a mi lado, por que el verte sonreír me da fuerzas para continuar Anzu! Atem coloco su mano sobre la de la chica en quien también apareció un leve rubor.

_Fin de Flash back_

Anzu sonrió

¡Gracias Señor! Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, el vendedor la miraba con una sonrisa, poco tiempo después Anzu llegó a su casa, entró a su habitación e hizo cuatro cartas que metió cuidadosamente en cada bolsa.

Al día siguiente al final de las clases Yugi abrió con cuidado su casillero y con asombro observó una bolsa

¿Qué es esto? Dijo Yugi en voz baja mientras sacaba la bolsa y la abría, dentro había una pequeña figurilla de un mago oscuro y una nota, el pequeño sacó la nota y la leyó:

_Yugi:_

_Recibe esto como un agradecimiento, tú siempre has sido un gran amigo y siempre me has apoyado cuando te necesito, quiero darte las gracias por todo, y déjame decirte que aunque Atem ya no este con nosotros el lazo de amistad que nos une a ti, a Katsuya, a Hiroto y a mí, siempre mantendrá al faraón a nuestro lado. Yugi nuevamente gracias, por todo._

_De tu amiga:_

_Anzu Mazaki._

En el rostro de Yugi se dibujo una gran sonrisa al ver que su amiga Anzu había regresado, el pequeño sacó la figura y la observo con cuidado, los detalles en esa pieza eran impresionantes

¡YUGI! Exclamó una voz, cuando Yugi volteó miró que Katsuya y Hiroto traían también una figura y una carta en cada mano

¡Tal parece que nuestra Anzu ha regresado! Dijo tranquilamente Katsuya con una sonrisa, Yugi y Hiroto asintieron con la cabeza

¡De hecho el día de hoy la vi mucho más animada! Agregó Hiroto mientras miraba al pequeño de cerca

¡Lastima que Anzu se haya marchado ya, por que me gustaría agradecerle! Yugi sonrió a sus amigos y poco tiempo después se marcharon.

Seto Kaiba llegó a la corporación después de la escuela, su expresión fría no se encontraba en su rostro, en su lugar había una expresión de tranquilidad y satisfacción

¡Hola, Hermano! Dijo Mokuba al ver que Kaiba había regresado

¡Hola, Mokuba! Saludo el chico a su hermano con una sonrisa

¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estaba? Pregunto mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y encendía su computadora

sí, te llegó un paquete tal parece que alguien lo dejo esta mañana Respondió Mokuba con alegría mientras le entregaba a su hermano una bolsa,

Kaiba la miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego la abrió

¿Qué es Seto? Preguntó el pequeño a un lado de su hermano.

Kaiba se sorprendió al descubrir una pequeña figura de un dragón blanco de ojos azules, su pañuelo azul y una nota

¡Es idéntica a la de mi sueño! Exclamo el muchacho sorprendido

¡Vaya puedo verla Seto! Pregunto Mokuba mientras sonreía.

Kaiba asintió con la cabeza mientras se fijaba en la nota que venía en la bolsa, la tomaba y entregaba lo demás a su hermano, Mokuba sacó con mucho cuidado al pequeño dragón, se sentó en uno de los sofás que había en la oficina y examinó la pequeña figura mientras que Kaiba leía la carta:

_Kaiba:_

_Te parecerá extraño que te envíe esto, por favor acéptalo, es mi agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mi ayer, ¡Muchísimas gracias Kaiba!_

_Gracias a ti recordé lo que mi lazo de amistad significa y que aún sin Atem 0puedo continuar por que el hubiera querido que yo continuará siendo yo misma. Nuevamente Kaiba ¡Gracias! Y te agradezco el detalle, me siento muy alegre de saber que después de tanto tiempo nos estamos volviendo buenos amigos._

_Te agradece: Anzu Mazaki_

Cuando Kaiba termino de leer la nota una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sujeto con la mano derecha su pañuelo

_buenos amigos _pensó Kaiba mientras miraba a su hermano que observaba con asombro la pequeña pieza

¡Madre, padre he cumplido con mi palabra! susurró el chico mientras le sonreía a su hermano, giraba su asiento y miraba por la ventana de su oficina el atardecer.


	5. Un sueño muy peculiar

**Cualli tonalli!!!!!**

**Ya llego por quien lloraban XD jejeje bueno no, no es cierto, lamento mucho la demora, es una trágica historia..u u pues mi computadora No funciona ahorita…y me secuestre la de mi papa XD pero ya pronto la tendre de vuelta y podré subir mas seguidos mis fics n n espero que sigan leyendolos pues eso me hace muy feliz n///n**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Divadcreator: gracias espero que sigas leyendo mis fics, espero volver a tener un review tuyo y…que te sigan gustando mis historias n n**

**Yamiyadi jejejej gracias amiga me alegra ue los leas, aquí podras leer mis demas fics te agradezco que estes al pendiente amiga te quiero**

**Shaka chan gracias amiga enserio siemrpe haces que me sonroje n//un gracias por leer mis historias.**

**Deza: gracias jefa te quiero mucho n n**

**Tsunami: gracias por estar al pendiente y espero que sigas leyendo mis historias n n, aquí ta la continuación y este ya esta acabado n n**

**Bueno ahí estan mis respuestas a los reviews me hacen muy feliz gracias de nuevo y aquí les dejo la historia. **

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**

**Yugioh no me pertenece es del gran Kazuki) **

**Un sueño muy peculiar.**

Las estrellas brillaban de una manera asombrosa cuando la noche llegó, Yugi se encontraba en su habitación mientras miraba el cielo a través de su ventana

Vaya Dijo el pequeño calmadamente mientras se incorporaba de la cama

¡Ya ha pasado un poco más de un mes y aún no me acostumbro a estar solo, es una sensación un poco extraña! Agregó mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y tomaba la baraja de duelo, que estaba colocada junto al pequeño mago oscuro

cuándo Atem estaba aquí podíamos conversar cuando no podía dormir o incluso me hacía reír cuando me sentía deprimido; pero ahora que no esta, puedo saber como es estar realmente solo Yugi miraba fijamente la carta del mago oscuro

Recuerdo todos esos momentos Dijo recostándose nuevamente en su cama mientras no desviaba la mirada de la carta

Sobre todo esa ocasión en la que descubrí que Atem sentía algo especial por Anzu en la boca de yugi se dibujo una sonrisa, el pequeño cerró los ojos mientras recordaba y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

_Flash Back_

No entiendo ¿por que siempre que veo a Anzu mi corazón palpita tan rápido? Dijo Yugi mientras se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo, Atem lo observaba animadamente sentado en la cama

¡No has considerado el hecho de que tal vez sientas algo por Anzu! Explicó calmadamente mientras se paraba junto al pequeño que tenía la cara roja

¡no, Yami yo no siento nada por ella! Yugi volteo a ver a Atem que se encontraba detrás de él, el espíritu lo miraba sonriente pero extrañamente sonrojado

¡Tal vez, si! El chico tomo al pequeño por los hombros y sonrió con más fuerza, Yugi se dio cuenta de que "su otro yo" le escondía algo

¡A menos! Exclamó asombrado el pequeño mientras señalaba a Atem y sonreía

¡Que seas tú quien siente algo por ella! Agregó alegremente, Atem rápidamente se sonrojo

¡Que dices Yugi, como crees que yo sienta algo por Anzu si apenas y la conozco y bueno ella aún no comprende bien sobre el hecho de que tu eres Yugi y yo solo soy un espíritu que vive en tu cuerpo y … el color aumentaba en el rostro del muchacho mientras se alejaba hacía la cama y tomaba asiento

¡Y bueno es cierto que Anzu es muy dulce, amable y muy linda y cuando sonríe pues mi corazón palpita muy deprisa y… El la cara del espíritu comenzó a notarse más el sonrojo.

Yugi comprendió que Yami si sentía algo por su amiga Anzu, levanto una mano indicándole a Yami que se callara y le prestara atención

Primero Dijo el pequeño levantando su dedo índice con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacía su compañero

Anzu y tu ya tienen casi dos años de conocerse, segundo, Anzu entiende mejor acerca de que hay dos Yugis, bueno un Yugi y un Yami y tercero, creo que ella también siente algo especial hacía ti Esta ultima aclaración sorprendió mucho a Atem

Por que no un día se lo dices y veremos que ocurre Yami permanecía callado mientras un leve rubor se dibujaba en sus mejillas

pero eso no puede ser posible Dijo el espíritu con voz apagada

¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto el pequeño mientras la sonrisa desaparecía

Yugi, yo soy solamente un espíritu que necesita habitar en tu cuerpo para sobrevivir, debo decir, que sin ti yo no sería nada Yugi se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo

Yami, yo creía que lo que sentía hacía Anzu era algo que venía de mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era tu corazón el que me transmitía esos sentimientos, para mí todo aquel que tiene corazón es humano, tú eres tan humano para mí como para mis amigos, así que por que no intentas decírselo y vemos que pasa Atem levantó la mirada

Créeme nada me daría más gusto que verte feliz Yugi sonrió y estiró su mano para que su amigo la estrechara

¡Gracias Yugi! Atem estrechó lentamente la mano del pequeño y sonrió…todo se volvió oscuro, lo único que podía ver Yugi era una silueta a lo lejos, el pequeño se acercó a esa persona que al sentir su presencia volteo a verlo

¡SHADI! Grito asombrado el chico mientras se colocaba frente al egipcio, Shadi sonrió tranquilamente mientras señalaba hacía el frente

El momento ha llegado, Yugi, los dioses han tomado su decisión es hora de que él regrese a su verdadero hogar Yugi no entendía bien a que se refería Shadi pero al mirar hacía donde señalaba se asombro al ver a alguien que se acercaba, era una persona pero le era muy familiar, después una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

¡Pero si es…es…!

_Fin de Flash back_

Yugi se despertó bruscamente mientras que su corazón latía muy deprisa, la luz de su habitación estaba apagada y la única iluminación provenía de la luna

¿Fue solo un sueño? De los ojos del chico cayeron dos lagrimas que rodaron lentamente por sus mejillas

¡No, no fue solo un sueño Yugi, fue real! Dijo tranquilamente una voz muy familiar desde un rincón de la habitación.

Yugi se sorprendió tanto que salto de la cama

¡Fue real! Repitió el pequeño con una sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga y observaba una silueta que estaba parada con los brazos cruzados

¡Realmente haz vuelto! Yugi corrió hacía la persona y la abrazo

¡A mi hogar! Agregó tranquilamente la voz mientras que regresaba el cálido abrazo recibido

¡Espera a que los demás se enteren! Yugi sonrió alegremente.


	6. Mi hogar está contigo

**En mi hogar (Final)**

Por: Himevampirechan (Antes Hime chan n n)

**Yu-gi-oh! No me pertenece, pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. **

**Capítulo final: Mi hogar es a tu lado.**

"¿Estás seguro?" Yugi veía a su compañero desde la puerta de la casa.

"Si" respondió el otro muchacho metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Pero ¿Cómo sabes que ella estará ahí?" Volvió a preguntarle con expresión confundida. La otra persona le sonrió de lado.

"Porque _Siento_ que ella va a estar ahí" y guiñó un ojo.

"¡No puede ser!" Gritó Maaya apretujando su cara a la ventana "¡Va a llover!"

"Pero si hasta hace unos minutos el día estaba tan bonito… mou" se quejó Ayame. Anzu estaba limpiando una mesa del fondo cuando escuchó las quejas de sus compañeras, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

"¡Anzu!" Le llamó la pequeña Maaya "Mira, mira Anzu, el sol se está escondiendo"

La castaña se acercó a donde estaban las demás y recargó su mano sobre el vidrio que en ese momento recibía las primeras gotas de lluvia.

"¡Adiós sol!" Canturreó Anzu riendo tímidamente, un estremecimiento le recorrió al sentirse observaba y al voltear se topó de frente a los rostros de sus amigas.

"¡Suéltalo!" Gritó Maaya encerrándola hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la fría ventana.

"¿Eh?" preguntó aturdida por el volumen de su voz. Maaya fue empujada lejos por Ayame quien tomó la mano de Anzu para llevársela hacía el rincón del restaurante.

A diferencia de la pequeña Maaya, Ayame era mucho más discreta.

"Hoy luces mucho más animada que otros días Anzu" Le dijo bajito "¿Ocurrió algo?"

Una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Sí, se podría decir que si" respondió. Sus amigas rieron bajito contentas de haber recuperado una pequeña parte de su compañera.

"¡Espera!" gritó nuevamente Maaya "¿Es un chico?"

Y Anzu se sonrojó, respondiendo involuntariamente la pregunta de su entrometida amiga.

"¡Lo es!" Saltaron sobre ella, entusiasmadas "¿Cuándo lo vas a ver?"

"Chicas…Esperen…por...favor…" Trató de hablar Anzu. Pero las demás no le prestaron atención.

"¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?" Gritó su jefe desde la cocina. Las tres se congelaron en su lugar con expresiones aterrorizadas "¡Pónganse a trabajar!"

Y las tres corrieron a atender a algunos clientes que acababan de llegar.

"Buenas noches, Anzu" Se despidió Ayame al otro lado de la calle. Maaya junto a ella movía sus brazos para llamar la atención de la castaña.

"Adiós Anzu" Gritó como era su costumbre "¡Suerte con tu chico!"

Ambas corrieron, riendo fuertemente. Anzu les despidió con la mano aun y cuando ellas ya se habían ido.

Y de pronto la sonrisa que Anzu había tenido todo el día, desapareció.

Caminó sin rumbo importándole poco que la lluvia aumentara, escuchaba las gotas golpeando su sombrilla.

_¿Es un chico?_ Le había preguntado Maaya. ¡Por supuesto que era un chico!

Pero más que un chico, él había sido un hombre. El alma de un hombre atrapada en el cuerpo de un niño. Un hombre amable, decidido y (para que negarlo) tremendamente guapo. Un…rey.

El rey de un lugar antiguo que había regresado a su mundo de realeza y duelos de monstruos, dejándola a ella atrás.

_¿Cuándo lo vas a ver?_ Había preguntado y ese justo era el problema: YA NO PODRÍA VERLO.

"Duele" se susurró a ella misma. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque de la ciudad. Ese en el que se había reunido tantas veces con él para pasar el día entre bromas y juegos en la arcada.

Por supuesto que aceptaba que Atem se marchara, él había deseado descubrir su pasado. Y lo logró. Pero eso no hacía más sencillo para ella aceptar que no pudiese decirle nunca sus sentimientos. La noche en que pudo hacerlo… no se atrevió.

Se detuvo entre los árboles con la mente llena de recuerdos. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"No importa el tiempo que pase. Yo siempre lo voy a amar" declaró sonriendo aun y cuando rodaron dos lagrimas de sus ojos.

"¿Siempre?" susurró una voz a sus espaldas provocando que su corazón se saltara un latido "Hombre afortunado"

Anzu se estremeció y se obligó a darse vuelta. En cuanto lo hizo se quedó sin aliento y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Parpadeó intentando que la visión desapareciera, pero estaba ahí: De pie con el cabello mojado por la lluvia y la ropa adherida a su cuerpo. Sus ojos violetas la observaban con atención iluminados por un brillo que ella jamás había notado.

"¿A… Atem?" Sus piernas no lo soportaron más y la hicieron caer. En ese momento le observó correr hacía ella con un gesto preocupado.

"Anzu… ¡Anzu!" Le hablaba Atempero ella no lo escuchaba. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente.

"¡ANZU!" Atem le llamó una vez más, pero no fue su voz lo que hizo reaccionar a la castaña sino la cálida mano que le tomó el rostro.

En silencio Anzu levantó la mano y temerosa acarició la mejilla del faraón. Los ojos de Atem se abrieron sorprendidos ante el gesto de la chica, pero inconscientemente reclinó la cabeza para sentirla más cerca de él. El silencio se coló entre ambos jóvenes y aunque los dos se estaban mojando la lluvia dejó de importar.

"¿Estás aquí?" Preguntó ella mirándole todavía con ojos incrédulos. Atem sonrió, no con la sonrisa del duelo de monstruos, sino con la sonrisa que era solo para ella.

Levantó la mano y apretó contra su rostro la mano fría de la chica. "Estoy aquí"

Y en un movimiento sorpresivo, la abrazo. Anzu perdió el aire y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Tardó en reaccionar pero se apretó contra el cuerpo de Atem tratando de convencerse aun que todo era real.

"¿Cómo?" susurró aspirando el aroma característico de su chamarra.

"Eso no importa" Los mechones dorados del cabello de Atem le hicieron cosquillas cuando negó con la cabeza "No importa, porque finalmente estoy aquí"

Y en un movimiento extremadamente lento, Atem volvió el rostro y la beso en la comisura de su boca. Anzu sintió como su rostro explotaba ¡Él! ¡ATEM LA HABÍA BESADO!

"_Me voy a desmayar"_ pensó con el cuerpo desconectado del cerebro "_Esto ¿Realmente está ocurriendo?_"

Fue ese mismo rostro el que hizo reaccionar al faraón de lo que había hecho. Se mostró incomodo y apenado, pero en ningún momento liberó su agarre sobre la castaña.

"Hay tantas cosas que deseo contarte Anzu. Todo lo que he vivido en este mes me ha enseñado tantas cosas." Explicó, sus orbes violetas se fijaron en algún punto lejano a que Anzu no podía llegar "pero existe algo que sé debo decirte antes que todo. Algo que me ha atormentado durante este periodo de tiempo en el que no estuve contigo"

Atem se puso de pie, sujetando firmemente a la castaña en un intento por evitar que la chica volviera a tropezar.

"Anzu" dijo con las manos temblándole sobre los hombros de ella. La observó fijamente notando que tan oscuro se ponía su cabello con la lluvia, sus preciosos ojos azules iluminados con preguntas "Yo…"

"Yo…" tomó aire y habló "Te amo, Anzu"

El corazón de Anzu dio un vuelco, y la chica sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba ¿Él la amaba? ¿Atem la amaba?

"Me sentía solo y deprimido, no podía dejar de pensar en Yugi, Jounnouchi, Honda y en ti. ¡Sobre todo en ti!

Había alguien que siempre me hacía pensar en ti" Declaró con una sonrisa cariñosa y resignada "Su cabello, su piel: toda ella me recordaba a ti. Podría haber sido algo maravilloso, pero entonces me di cuenta que sus ojos no eran como los tuyos"

Delicadamente, como si Anzu se fuera a romper, delineó los orbes de ella con suavidad, casi sensualmente.

"Les faltaba pasión, alegría." Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, acercándolo hasta juntar sus frentes y observarse profundamente y susurrar "No eras tú"

"Y me di cuenta, que ese ya no era mi hogar" Continuó acercándose hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído de ella "mi hogar está contigo"

Y Anzu le abrazó, lo sujetó tan fuerte contra ella que pensó que le asfixiaría. Su cuerpo temblaba y se hubiera ido de bruces al suelo si él, su faraón, no la estuviera sujetando.

Pensó que su corazón explotaría. Atem le acababa de confesar que estaba enamorado de ella, que la había extrañado (igual o más de lo que ella a él) y que había regresado para estar a su lado.

"Te amo Atem" Susurró perdiéndose en el calor de su cuerpo, en la alegría de saberse correspondida. Sintió como él se tensaba a su confesión y después como la apretaba firmemente contra él "Creí que nunca podría volver a ser feliz. ¡Lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté! Pero simplemente me faltabas"

"Tú también me faltabas, Anzu" respondió él alejándose de ella para decírselo de frente.

"¡Bienvenido a casa!" Sollozó Anzu sintiendo como la sonrisa le extendía sus labios. Atem sonrió a su vez, sujetando sus manos entre las suyas.

"¡He vuelto!" susurró.

Y como si lo hubiese deseado por largo tiempo, lentamente se acercó hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella para darle el primero de muchos besos que vendrían. Un beso dulce, sensual. El beso que da un hombre enamorado a la persona más preciada para él.

La persona que ya nunca dejará a la otra, porque sabe que moriría al hacerlo.

Atem le contó lo mucho que había tenido que aprender para regresar, las pruebas que enfrentó para darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería. Le confesó que aunque había estado enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo cuando se marchó se había dejado llevar por la responsabilidad de ser Rey.

"¿Isis?" Preguntó ella "¿Isis te ayudó para que pudieras regresar?"

"Si" asintió "Siempre supo cosas de las que yo ni me había dado cuenta"

Hablaron durante horas mientras caminaban, durante el trayecto Atem tomó la mano de Anzu y no la soltó. Anzu lo miró impresionada por su gesto y el desvió la mirada desentendido y sonrojado. Más tarde llegaron a la casa de los Motou.

"Hay algo que quiero que veas" Explicó el faraón llevándola con él. Anzu le miró ¿Yugi sabía que Atem había regresado? ¿Los demás lo sabían?

"¡Ya llegaron!" Yugi gritó justo después de abrir la puerta, respondiendo sin darse cuenta las preguntas que la castaña tenía.

"¡LO SABÍAS!" Le gritó indignada al pequeño.

"Es… una larga historia Anzu" Yugi solo se sonrojó y rascó su cabeza nervioso.

"¡Mou!" se enfurruñó la chica. Y las risas de más personas la hicieron reaccionar. Todos estaban en la sala: El señor Motou, Jonnouchi, Shizuka, Honda, Bakura, Mai incluso Kaiba y Mokuba.

Jonnouchi le sonrió a Anzu desde el sillón en el que él y su hermana estaban sentados.

"¡Al fin el grupo está completo!" Le preguntó "¿No lo crees?"

Anzu sintió como Atem tomaba su mano nuevamente, deslizó los dedos por entre los de él dándoles un ligero apretón.

"Si" Respondió, sonriéndoles a todos "Finalmente estamos todos"

Y Atem la atrajo (con cuidado de que nadie se diera cuenta) hacía él.

"Finalmente" susurró.

**Epilogo**

"Masaki, ya pronto empezamos" habló un muchacho desde la puerta.

"¡Ya voy!" había respondido ella revisando una última vez el maquillaje de sus ojos. Alisó el traje de cisne que traía puesto sonriéndose a sí misma desde el espejo y salió.

No había dado más de dos pasos cuando lo sintió. Y ahí estaba, igual que aquella tarde, de pie esperándola.

"Atem" le llamó con la sonrisa enamorada, que él se encargó de devolverle.

"Estas preciosa Anzu" declaró. Anzu sintió el sonrojo antes de que apareciera y bajó la mirada apenada. Y entonces se fijó en que él sujetaba un ramo de rosas en la mano.

Atem al darse cuenta de lo que robaba la atención de su novia, sonrió y le extendió el arreglo.

Ella lo tomó de sus manos, sin mediar palabras. La comunicación que ellos habían creado no necesitaba de palabras para entenderse.

"¡tres minutos gente!" Gritó un chica que pasó corriendo junto a ellos sobresaltándolos y sacándolos de su burbuja.

"Será mejor que me vaya a sentar" Declaró Atem dando un paso hacia atrás.

"De acuerdo" sonrió ella, viéndolo alejarse "Nos vemos en un rato"

"Si" Respondió él dándose vuelta y sonriendo "¡No olvides leer la tarjeta!"

Anzu le vio irse con una sonrisa en los labios y después le dio toda su atención al regalo que el faraón le había dado. Encontró la tarjeta entre algunas hojas y sonrió. Tomándola entre sus dedos se encontró que no era una tarjeta cualquiera.

"¿Una carta de duelo de monstruos?" se preguntó a ella misma, dándole vuelta para encontrar entre sus dedos no una carta normal, sino una en cuyo interior estaba la forma de un cartouche en cuyo centro se leían la palabra: Destino.

Anzu sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje que su querido faraón le daba.

"¡Anzu, tu turno!" le gritaron.

"¡Sí!" Llamó dejando en un lugar seguro su regalo.

Mientras se colocaba para iniciar la rutina, sonrió. La voz de Atem le llegó en un recuerdo.

"_En esta vida, o en la anterior. No importa en cual, tu y yo estábamos destinados a pertenecernos" _

Y la pasión y el amor que sentía hacía ese hombre, marcó la enorme diferencia cuando bailó esa noche.

**FIN**

A lo largo de los años desde que subí esta historia por primera vez, he sido sorprendida por los constantes reviews y alertas de favoritos, pero lo que me hacía más feliz era ver que muchas personas me pedían que lo continuara porque les gustaba lo bastante como para desear conocer el final. A muchos de ustedes les había prometido un final y aquí lo tienen.

Seré sincera y admitiré que con el tiempo perdí un poco el interés hacía esta pareja, pero jamás dejó de ser una de mis preferidas (Y la mayoría de ustedes lo sabe). Deben saber que lamento muchísimo el haber tardado tanto tiempo (lo sé, el periodo fue de años) pero esta historia ya estaba terminada y cuando desapareció mi corazón no tenía la suficiente fuerza para reescribirlo. Y sin embargo, escribí algo nuevo. No tan alejado del final original pero si con bastantes cosas distintas.

Me descubrí a mí misma disfrutando este final, y espero que no los decepcione. Sé que tendrá MUCHISIMOS cabos sueltos pero recuerden: ¡Esta historia y _"Lo que más deseo"_ Van 100% de la mano! Todas las dudas que puedan surgir de este capítulo serán respondidas en la actualización de _"Lo que más deseo"_

**Si existe alguien a quien deberían agradecer esta actualización es a las chicas de: **

**Club dedicado al Revolutionshipping!**

**Atem/Yami & Anzu/Tea 4EVER!**

**(Si, chicas ya sé que ustedes saben de quienes hablo) Gracias a que ustedes permitieron que este club siguiera vivo, he podido despertar una parte de la hime chan n_n que formó parte de la primera versión del mismo club. **

Les dedico este capítulo a ustedes chicas, y sobre todo a una personita cuya historia me hizo poner nuevamente mis ojos sobre esta pareja.

**Maga Valkyria** adoro tu fic, y lo sabes bien, usaré este capítulo final para hacer una aclaración: Aunque se tarde mucho tiempo, la inspiración siempre regresa.

También les dedico el capitulo a todas las personas que esperaron por tanto tiempo. Deseo sinceramente que disfruten este capítulo final. Esperaré ansiosa sus reviews (aun y cuando sean solamente para decirme que no les gustó jajaja)

Mil gracias, Besos.

Himevampirechan


End file.
